How Not to Bake Cupcakes With Dragons
by Arouria
Summary: Also, the water is freaking freezing and Lucy is considering hitting Natsu with a frying pan.


**Hello all! Guess who didn't do a single thing for all of NaLu week this year.. heh, oops? **

**So, in attempt to right my wrongs, I finished up this one-shot that I started a while ago for you guys! It's actually not the same one-shot that I mentioned back in my on-going fic, Dungeons and Dragons, believe it or not ^^"**

**_That_**** particular one-shot is now over 12,000 words long and will be becoming it's own story once I have it finished.. which, could be a while from now I suppose... Ehem. Well, that fic is incredibly cute (in my opinion, anyways) and I really hope that you'll look forward to reading it!**

**Anyways, next fic to update will, of course, be Dungeons and Dragons, so please look forward to that! n.n**

**Without further ado, a NaLu one-shot for you!~**

* * *

"Dangit Natsu stop that!" Lucy chided as she swatted the dragonslayer's hand away from the cupcake batter for the millionth time that night.

The dragonslayer clutched his injured hand as he puffed out his checks at his teammate "Aww, Lucyyy come on just lemme have a little bit!" He pouted as he began to extend his hand toward the bowl once more.

"No way!" The celestial mage turned on her best friend and poked her spatula at him, effectively stopping the boy in his tracks, "Besides, I let you get away with it like five times already, eat any more and we won't have enough for the cupcakes!"

Natsu crossed his arms in defiance, "But the batter is just sooo good! Screw the cupcakes just gimme the bowl!" he demanded as he attempted to reach over Lucy's shoulder for the pink ceramic bowl on the counter.

Lucy's eye twitched and she quickly elbowed the boy in the ribcage, causing him to stubble backwards in a yelp of pain.

"Ouch! Luce what was that for?!" He whined as the blonde continued to stir the creamy batter uninterestedly, choosing to ignore to noisy dragonslayer's growls of protest.

Natsu continued to pester the blonde anyways from over her shoulder, "Luuuuceee" He breathed next to her ear, and it took every fiber of the girl's being not to jump out of her skin as his hot breath tickled against her neck.

Instead she quickly turned away from the fire mage in an attempt to hide the slight blush that crept up her checks, "Don't make me get the pan, Natsu!" She stole a glance at the dragonslayer, who's face had paled considerably at the mention of the metal cooking utensil.

"These are for Charle and Happy, remember? Mira asked us to make some cupcakes for the birthday party." She said, attempting to seam unaffected by her teammate's intense gaze and, admittedly, cute pout.

The two exceeds did indeed share birthdays, as they had only recently found out. The guild had decided to throw something of a party for the cats, and guess who was stuck on cooking duty?

You guessed it. Dense idiots #1 & 2 in the flesh, curtesy of Mira's ingenious matchmaking skills.

The other 'teams', as Mira had called them, consisted of Gray and Juvia on decoration committee, Gajeel and Levy on planning, and Wendy and Romeo on 'Keep the cats busy for a couple days' duty.

If Lucy didn't know any better, she would have said Mira planned the teams like that on purpose, it would be just like the takeover mage to play matchmaker at a time like this. Of course, Mira _did_ plan them out on purpose, but Lucy didn't know that, and Mira sure as hell wasn't going to tell her.

Lucy finally snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that the dragonslayer had taken advantage of her distraction, holding up a batter-covered finger in victory.

"Hey!" She shouted, scowling at the smirking fire mage.

"Aw come on Lucy," He said as he leaned in and, much to the blonde's horror, dabbed her nose with his cake-covered finger, "loosen up,"

"N-Natsu!" She shrieked, jumping a good foot back from the chuckling pink haired boy, wildly rubbing the back of her hand against her nose, "Jerk! Imma get you for that!"

Natsu's eyes widened in horror as the blonde dove for the cup of flour on the countertop. She grinned wildly as she stalked towards the dragonslayer, exactly a cup and a half of flour in hand. With a nervous laugh, he backed up cautiously in response.

"You wouldn't" He said, wide-eyed as his back bumped against the kitchen wall. Lucy was grinning wildly from ear to ear, and he knew the answer before the words even left her lips.

"Oh, I so would." She smirked as she dumped the contents of the cup over his head, effectively turning his rosy pink hair several shades of powdery white.

The celestial mage doubled over in a crazy fit of laughter at his expression; the dragonslayer blew out a puff of powder and glared irritatedly at his friend, who was sure she was going to fall over at any second from the sight.

Natsu sneezed loudly, causing even more puffs of flour to billow around him dramatically. Lucy was ready to cry she was laughing so hard, clutching her sides as she gasped for breath.

_Oh laugh now,_ He thought with a dangerous smirk,_ but there's no way that the great Natsu Dragneel is going down without a fight!_ He quickly sped past the giggling blonde, who barley even noticed his disappearance from her hunched over position.

He snatched the_ whole dang bag_ of flour off the table and crept up silently behind the blonde, who was just now sobering up and returning to her upright position. Her eyes widened as she realized the dragonslayer was gone, and instantly spun around to face him, "Na-"

But it was too late. The fire mage had already turned the bag upside down over her head, cutting her off and instantly drowning the blonde in the powdery cooking ingredient.

Lucy gasped in shock as she shook her hands slowly, eyes closed and mouth open in horror. Natsu hit the floor laughing at her utter look of disgust, clutching his sides as he called up to the blonde.

"Ahahaha! Th-The look on y-your face!" He gasped, trying to form words between shaky breaths of laughter.

Lucy glared poisonously at him, "Oh it's on now dragon boy!" She screamed as she made a dash for the cake batter. Screw it, getting revenge was _way_ more important then some dumb cupcakes.

She cradled the bowl in the crook of her arm and smirked as she scooped up a handful of the gooey substance, not even caring that the stuff slopped through her fingers and all over the tiled floor.

"Oh Naatsuu~" She called in a singsong voice from above him, and Natsu stiffened as he realized how screwed he probably was. Oh, he had no idea.

"L-Lucy?" He squeaked, daring to peek up at the blonde, who was smiling down sweetly at him. He shivered in terror.

And then she leaned down and shoved her batter-filled hand right in his face.

"Gahhh!" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet, wiping batter out of his eyes as Lucy laughed and pointed as his bewildered expression.

He scowled playfully at the girl, "Oh Lucy, you've got something on your face," The blonde stopped laughing and cocked her head skeptically at the boy. Duh, she kinda had flour all over her face, courtesy of him no less.

Fast as lightning, the dragonslayer scooped a handful of cake batter from the bowl and plastered it against her checks, earning a gasp of surprise from his target.

"There, fixed it." He smirked playfully as she scowled at him, mouth open in exaggerated mock anger.

"Oh what's that?" She said, setting the bowl on the counter and gathering two handfuls of the goo in her fingers, "You're cold? Maybe this'll help." She smiled, a playful glint dancing in her hazel eyes.

"What? I'm not co-Gah! Lucy!" He shrieked as she smeared the stuff over his shoulders and down his chest, which his vest oh-so-conveniently exposed, "Ahahah! It tickles!" he laughed as she rubbed cake mix over his chest, which Lucy desperately tried to ignore the toned feel of beneath her slim fingers.

Finally Natsu managed to break away from his teammate's grasp as he made a mad dash for the cake bowl, quickly dipping his fingers in and spinning to face his opponent with a smirk.

Lucy squeaked and made a dash for the kitchen exit, knowing full well what was coming next. Sure, Natsu was a _little_ ticklish, but Lucy? That was a whole 'nother story.

Natsu sped past her with ease, affectively blocking the blonde's only available exit. Unless she wanted to try jumping out the second story window. Lucy noted it as an option as she slowly backed away from the dragonslayer.

"N-Now Natsu, why d-don't we talk this out like civilized human beings? Natsu?" She squeaked as he continued to stalk towards her, a predatory grin plastered across his face.

Natsu lurched towards her and in a final attempt to scramble out of the way, the blonde felt herself loose her footing in the cake batter the covered the floor. With a started screech, Lucy plowed forward.

Right into Natsu.

The two crashed to the floor with an undignified _thud_, sending cake batter everywhere and flour up into the air around them with a _poowf_.

Lucy slowly lifted her head off of her teammate with a groggy moan, the entire upper half of her body covered in the batter that she'd smeared across Natsu's chest.

"Uh, Natsu, you ok?" She said, finally noticing that Natsu had ended up toppling into the tile floor instead of her. Dumb luck, she guessed, if anyone could take a smack to the head and not even know it was him.

"Yep." He said, smirking up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. It finally hit Lucy that she was _on top of him_ and _he was holding her_. She blushed tens shades of red, desperately trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

But Natsu would have none of it, and he pinned her to his chest , "And now I've got you right where I want you!"

Lucy squeaked as he rolled and reversed their positions, with Natsu now hovering over the blonde, grinning wildly.

The celestial mage didn't even have time to blush before his hands came down to her abdomen, "Eyyyyaaa! N-Natsu! Ahhhaahaa! It tickles! It tickles!" She screeched from under him, laughing hysterically in his grasp.

Natsu only continued his assault on the poor girl, "What was that? You surrender?" He offered, a sadistic grin on his face.

Lucy tried her best to glare at him as she gasped for breath between fits of laughter, "N- Ahhhahahh! Never!"

The dragonslayer paused his tickling and pretended to think for a moment, "Hmm, I just happened to remember that Luce has a very ticklish.." He paused for effect, ".._nose." _

Lucy gasped, Natsu's face suddenly _very_ close to her own, "Y-you wouldn't" She stuttered, overly aware of the microscopic distance between the two.

"Oh, I so would," He grinned, throwing her own words back at her.

"Just wha- NATSU!" She shrieked, totally caught off guard when the dragonslayer stuck his tongue out and _actually licked her nose_.

"Ew! I can't believe you just did that!" Lucy exclaimed as she squirmed in his grasp, trying to wriggle out before he could notice the lovely shade of scarlet that now flushed her face.

The dragonslayer just licked his lips at the blonde and grinned, "Mmm tasty!" he teased as he leaned in towards her again.

Lucy's eyes widened as she put her hands against his chest in a lame attempt to push him off of her, and you could imagine just how much good _that_ did her.

Natsu went for her cheek next, licking up the batter with neat flicks of his tongue. Lucy felt her heartrate skyrocket as everything in her tensed all at once. That didn't last too long though, because _boy did it really tickle._

"N-N-Natsu!" She gasped, beginning to fall in to yet another fit of giggles as he worked his way across her cheek, like some kinda affectionate dog, she thought, "S-Stop! Th-that's s-so gross! Hahaha! Stop it! Ew! N-NATSU!"

The boy just moved to the other cheek once he was done with the first, "What" he said between licks, "Was that. You. Surrender?"

Lucy burst out in laughter, at the same time turning a million shades of scarlet from his face just being _so. damn. close!_ It was a really weird combination, she noticed. Hysterical laughter and heart-pounding…. well, whatever this was. Fine, so she kinda had a crush on her teammate. Whatever. Wasn't like it was _ever going anywhere_.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Lucy gave an inward sigh. Why did she have to fall for _Natsu_ of all people? He wouldn't know interest if it hit him in the face with a brick. Well, probably anyways.

Her thoughts were suddenly halted as she realized his licks were getting dangerously close to the edge of her mouth. Lucy barley had the time to stop her heart from ramming out her ribcage before she pushed with all her strength against the pink-haired mage.

"Ok ok ok ok!" She yelled, flailing wildly beneath him.

She watched him pull back ever so slightly so that he could look into her eyes, and Lucy's heart practically stopped when she realized his face was still _this close_ to hers. Hell, their noses were practically touching!

"Hmmm..?" He hummed, a sly grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I…Uhhh" Lucy's mind went blank. In fact, Lucy's mind stopped working all together as she gazed into Natsu's deep, onyx flecked eyes. His eyes locked wordlessly with hers, and Lucy felt her heart jam into her throat as Natsu leaned in closer, if that was even possible.

"Luce..?" He questioned, his voice barley a whisper against her skin.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked, her mind suddenly spinning in a thousand different directions at once.

"Hit me _really_ hard for this, ok?" Natsu muttered, his dark eyes never leaving Lucy's. The blonde blinked, her mind momentarily back with her.

"What are you-"

She never got to finish that sentence, because the real world vanished around her as Natsu closed what little was left of the distance between them.

At first she stiffened, unsure of what exactly was happening. It took her mind a second to process that _Natsu_, the actual definition of dense himself, was _kissing_ her.

Was that.. even possible?

Her mind reeled as she felt Natsu begin to pull away, realizing that he probably _shouldn't_ be kissing his best friend without her consent, or at all for that matter.

And the only thought Lucy could manage was; _Oh, not a chance in hell._

She brought her hands from their spot against his chest and tangled them in his messy pink hair instead, effectively bringing the dragonslayer back in towards her.

For a moment he paused, shocked. He'd kissed her on impulse, sure she'd beat the shit out of him for it afterwards. He sure hand't expected… that.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to let the chance go to waste.

Natsu angled his head over her to deepen the kiss, and Lucy gasped when his tongue darted out across her lips, which the dragonslayer took as a 'go for it'.

The two deepened the kiss even further as the blonde sighed against the dragonslayer's lips, winning her what felt like a grin between them.

Finally, when the two remembered that oxygen was a thing they actually needed, and they broke apart, gasping for ragged, uneven breaths of air.

For a moment they just stared at one another, barley remembering how to breathe as a silent exchange passed between the two. Something in the back of Lucy's mind said that she probably should have thought out kissing her best friend and kicking their friendship to the curb while she was at it. But she didn't even care. Whatever they had just replaced their friendship with, it was sure working for her.

"Luce," Natsu breathed his nickname for her name against the side of her neck, having burrowed his head into her long golden hair.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, barley daring to breathe with him this close to her. She tilted her head back as Natsu move his lips against her neck, and she shivered under his touch.

"You really need a shower," He grinned against her skin, and Lucy moved her head towards his to glare irritatedly at him. Ah yes, way to ruin the moment, Natsu.

"Like you're one to talk! You look like more of a mess then I do, I'd say you need a shower too." She huffed, slightly insulted that _now_ of all times he'd chosen to tell her she needed a shower. Even though she agreed, being covered in stiffening cake batter was really starting to suck.

"Couldn't agree more," He said slyly, causing Lucy to glance at him skeptically. Whenever Natsu used that tone of voice, it meant he had an idea. And _that_ was definitely never good.

The dragonslayer lifted his head to meet her gaze, and before she could even register the mischievous gleam in his onyx eyes, she found herself being hoisted off the floor.

And then straight into his arms.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing..?" She questioned from her position against his chest, already fearing she was going to be involved in whatever he had up his sleeve.

The dragonslayer threw her his signature killer grin, and Lucy knew she was screwed. Even _before_ he hoisted her up over his shoulder like a sack 'o potatoes.

"Natsu! You tell me what you're up too right this instant! And put me down!" She screeched against his shirt, lamely pushing herself up off his back to crane her head in the direction the dragonslayer was headed.

Her eyes widened. No. He wouldn't. Would he?

_Who the heck am I kidding, of-freaking-_**_course_**_ he would! This is _**_Natsu_**_ we're talking about here!_

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! Don't you dare! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Lucy protested as Natsu kicked open her bathroom door.

"Aw but Lucy," He said in a characteristic childish voice, grinning at the blonde over his shoulder, "You said I needed a shower."

"Then take one by yourself!" She screeched back as he used his free hand to turn the dial on the shower head. Lucy paled as she heard the water start pound against the tile floor.

"That's mean, Luce," Natsu tsked at the blonde as she continued to protest weakly against his back, "I wanna take a shower with _you_." He smirked, dark eyes gleaming, and Lucy's heart stopped.

He didn't mean…? There was no way that _Natsu_ of all people could be suggesting what she thought he was suggesting. But then again, he'd _kissed_ her right? That was already a very un-Natsuish thing to do.

Lucy's head started to spin.

_He couldn't be!? Wait what am I doing! I mean, I can't, right? Well we just kissed and all but I..I don't want to, right? Do I? Maybe I sorta do? Wait, what the hell? No I don't! I uhhhhhhh uh, um ?_

The celestial mage was basically short circuiting at this point, and she swore she could feel the steam coming out of her ears. However, it only took her half a second to dismiss all those thoughts at once.

Because Natsu dumped her in the shower,_ clothes and all._

_"NAAAATTSSSSSUUU!" _Lucy screeched in the single most girly, undignified, humiliating, ear-splitting, scream she'd ever used, completely and utterly horrified with the dragonslayer.

She was _soaked_.

And the water was _cold_. Like, _really damn _**_cold_**.

"Natsu Dragneel I'm going to freaking _kill_ you!" She screamed, scrambling upright to get the dragonslayer within her line of sight, 100% ready to strangle the damn kid.

Natsu was trying _really_ hard not to double over laughing at just how absolutely _ridiculous_ Lucy looked soaking wet and positively enraged, and he was failing pretty miserably.

"Pfffft, Ahahahah Lucy! Y-you pffftt" He managed, a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stop the all-out howl of laughter that bubbled up at the sight.

Lucy, on the other hand, had finally managed to stand upright against the frigid water, only just now starting to warm. Her eye twitched in anger, a literal irritated growl rising in her throat. So he thought is was funny when people were soaking wet, huh? Well two could play at that game.

While Natsu desperately tried to contain his laughter, Lucy wrenched the retractable shower head out of it's hook on the wall and grinned madly at her newfound weapon.

"Hey Natsu," The blonde called out to the pink-haired dragonslayer, and Natsu glanced up just in time to witness his own impending doom.

Lucy grinned wickedly as she turned the shower head outwards, completely drenching her teammate and making a soaking mess of the bathroom while she was at it. Oh well, worth it.

The dragonslayer glared at his attacker, or at least he tried to. His bangs had fallen in a dripping mess over his eyes, and it was making it pretty hard to see anything, really.

Lucy burst out in a fit of giggles, not even bothering to try and cover up her howl of laughter, all her anger for the dripping dragonslayer forgotten.

He was _completely_ drenched, she'd made sure of that. His normally messy spiked pink hair fell limply over his eyes, and he made something of an attempt to blow the limp strands out of his line of sight, but to no avail. This only made the celestial mage laugh harder.

"Hahaha! You look like a wet puppy! Serves you right!" She laughed as she pointed in his direction, clutching the shower head downwards as to not soak the bathroom any further.

"Hey! I am not a puppy!" Natsu cried back as he came up next to edge of the shower, running a hand though his hair to push his bangs back as Lucy continued to giggle at his soaked expression.

"You sure?" The blonde teased as he finally got his bangs out of his eyes. The dragonslayer pouted at her.

"Yes!" He replied as he snatched the still-running shower head out of his teammate's hands, much to her surprise and irritation. He couldn't just take her weapon like that!

"Hey!" Lucy protested as the dragonslayer stepped into the shower with her, still wielding the shower head threateningly. He grinned playfully at her and Lucy couldn't help but grin along with him, despite them both being soaked and her opponent now having the upper hand in battle.

Natsu smirked and turned the shower head against her, but Lucy was too fast. She ducked under the beam of water and snuck right up next to it's wielder. She reached up to snatch the weapon away from the fire mage, but he just lifted the faucet over their heads, effectively soaking them both even further.

Lucy had one hand against Natsu's bare chest -he had ditched his vest somewhere along the way- and the other reaching up over his head in attempt to reach the shower handle the dragonslayer held tauntingly above them both.

"Hey no fair! That's cheating, you're taller then me!" Lucy pouted as she stood on her tiptoes in hopes of making herself tall enough to reach her target. She could hardly even see anything anymore, between the shower of now-warm water in her face and her hair in her eyes. Well, at least she wasn't covered in cake batter anymore.

"Can't cheat if there weren't any rules," Natsu replied slyly, much to Lucy's annoyance. He did have a point though.

The blonde racked her brain for a good comeback, spewing the first thing that came to mind "Well, it's still not fair!" She groaned inwardly. Nailed it.

Lucy could just make out the killer grin on the dragonslayer's face as she felt the direction of the water change ever so slightly.

_He must have put the shower head back on the hook! Now's my chance to grab it and-_

"Hey Lucy," Natsu called out against her thoughts, the hand that had been holding the shower faucet lowering to join the other at his side.

Lucy brought her eyes down to meet Natsu's gaze, and she blinked as he dipped his head towards hers. She barley had a moment to think before she realized that he was kissing her. _Again_.

His lips were hot and wet against her own, and she could feel his smile playing between them as she reacted against him. She let her eyes drop shut as she snaked her arms around his neck, tangling themselves in his scarf. She briefly noticed that, unlike the rest of him, his scarf was hardly even damp. How the heck _did_ that thing work, anyways?

She dropped the thought as she felt rough hands find her lower back, the thin grey t-shirt she'd been wearing so soaked she could feel his touch right against her skin. Lucy's heart raced wildly as Natsu pulled her in closer to him, his touch like electricity beneath her skin.

Natsu deepened the kiss even further, greedily accepting that they were already far beyond the point of no return. Lucy could feel his heart race rapidly against her own as she returned the kiss with passion, his damp hair brushing lightly against the bridge of her nose as she tilted her head to the side. She smiled against him as she felt one of his hands leave her back to tangle in her soaked blonde hair.

After what felt like only moments, the kiss slowed and the two broke apart for air, both breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads against one another.

"You know Natsu," Lucy breathed softly, only now realizing that the shower was starting to run cold. It'd be back to freezing again any minute now, but for the moment, she really couldn't bring herself to care.

"Hmm?" He hummed in answer, opening his onyx eyes at half-lid to stare back at the girl before him.

"You make baking cupcakes really, _really_ hard," She smiled up at him, hazel eyes gleaming in the steam that had built up in the tiny room.

Natsu let out a laugh in response, and Lucy was still so close she could feel the vibrations ring out through his chest.

"Speaking of," The dragonslayer grinned down at the blonde, "We _do_ still have to make those cupcakes, ya know."

Lucy let out a groan as she buried her head into the dragonslayer's chest, the water now seriously starting to get chilly again.

"Don't wanna." The blonde pouted against the dragonslayer as he let out another laugh.

"Mira's gonna kill us if we don't" He grinned as he leaned over to shut off the now-fridged water with one hand, keeping the blonde upright with the other.

Lucy leaned back up with a shiver, reaching up to twist some of the access water out of her hair.

"Well then you have to promise not to eat all the cake batter again!" She shouted after the dragonslayer, who had stepped out of the shower to snoop around for some towels. Locating some, he tossed one to the blonde, who gratefully wrapped it around herself.

"I don't make promises I can't keep," Natsu grinned as he winked back at her, ruffling his own towel against his head in an attempt to dry off his hair.

Lucy sighed as she stepped out of the shower herself. She had a sinking feeling _Making Cupcakes With Dragons: Round 2_ was going to go down _exactly_ the same as the first time.

_Then again.._

Lucy glanced back up at Natsu, who was standing next to the bathroom door, waiting for her with that killer, heart-stopping grin on his face. She grinned back.

_Maybe that's not such a bad thing after all…_

* * *

**Hello again, I really hope you enjoyed this little story!**

**If you did, or even if you didn't, it would mean the world to me to hear your reviews, I quite literally live off your feedback! It keeps me motivated and wanting to write 'n stuff! **

**So, if you have to time to review, it means the world to me q-q**

**And even if you don't, thank you so much for reading 'till the end! I love the stuffings out of you!**

**'Till next time then,**

**-Ria**


End file.
